Big Time Oneshot: Girl Talk
by RomioneAlways51
Summary: When Logan went to James, ladies man extraordinarre, for girl advice, this was certainly NOT what he expected! Guy/guy warning, don't like, don't read.


**A/N: OK, guys, so this idea came from me when I was writing a Jagan-y/Kogan-ness of a story, and I was thinking "what if someone wrote a story about James teaching Logan how to talk dirty, and Logan was turned on by this, and then... well, you know!" well, feel free to use that idea, guys, because I'm not a dirty person, nor could I ever write like that, so I decided to bring it down a little bit, and since my speciality is love, I thought I'd write it this way, so enjoy :) *guy/guy warning! Don't like, don't read***

"James!" Logan whined, following the taller teen as James walked away, into his and Carlos' bedroom.

"No!" James said shortly; there was no way he was helping his best friend, who he'd always had a crush on, to get _girls_!

"But, James!" Logan drew out the 'a' in a childish whine "Why?"

"Because, Logan, I'm not-" James turned, and was cut off as Logan gave him one of his irresistible pouts, and James' heartbeat went into overdrive as he was rendered speechless. On one hand, the last thing James wanted was to help his crush get with someone else, but then again, it would be a chance to spend the afternoon with Logan...

"Fine! I'll teach you how to talk to girls, OK? Happy?" Logan gave one of his adorable smiles and nodded as James sighed; he couldn't believe he was doing this. "OK, Logan," he said, shutting the bedroom door and locking it "lets start with a compliment, that's always a great conversation opener," he stepped in front of the shorter teen, thinking for a moment "how about something like, 'your hair looks just perfect today'?"

"Really?" Logan asked, and James' heart skipped a beat "that's all it takes? Just a hair compliment?"

"No!" James said, relaxing "I'm only getting started, once you get a smile, like that," James indicated Logan's smirk, a slight blush coming to his cheeks "then you can go again, make it more personal, though, don't just throw away compliments you could give to any random person on the street," a smile grew on James' face as he noticed Logan's confused expression; his lips slightly parted and his head cocked, just a touch, to the side.

"Like what?" the genius asked, and James chuckled.

"Like, uh- OK!" he said, deciding on his idea "You stand here," he grasped Logan by his shoulders, trying not to notice his smooth muscles as he moved the shorter teen in front of him "and I'll stand here, and we're just gonna pretend you're someone I like," James tried to ignore the fluttering in his heart at this idea.

"What?" Logan asked, a little too quickly as he stepped away from James.

"It's just role play!" James said, half convincing himself as well "OK, what if I told you that you have a smile that lights up the room?" Logan instinctively smiled, his heart skipping a beat, but he ignored it as he stared at James, watching the way his mouth formed each word, and the way his eyes lit up every now and then. "Or if I told you," he said in a low voice "that I could get lost in your beautiful coco brown eyes?" Logan felt his knees wobble slightly, but he held firm on his feet; what was happening to him? This was ridiculous, but James was being incredibly sweet, and Logan was - no! No he wasn't, no way!

"Uh, any more?" he asked, struggling to keep his composure.

"Yeah," James smirked at Logan's weird behavior, his heart skipping a beat; was Logan -? No! No way! He couldn't be! "What if I said that whenever I talk to you, I feel like I'm flying," Logan's heart began to beat faster "I feel invincible" his hands began to shake "I feel whole, complete, like you're my missing half? What if I told you I never knew that such an amazing person, so right, could exist before now, that I can't go another minute without having you in my arms, I can't sleep, can't eat, can't live without thinking of you, can't help but wonder what it would be like to run my fingers through your hair, to wake up next to your perfect figure every morning? What if I told you I couldn't stand another minute not knowing what it would be like to have your lips in my own, to feel your tender embrace, to show you how much I love you?" All of a sudden, Logan realized James was looking directly into his eyes, and he found himself getting lost in the taller boy's hazel ones as his hands began to tremble, and his knees began to buckle; James' words were - poetic! His voice was so tender as he spoke, and what he had said was just beautiful, he'd made Logan's heart flutter, and his entire body shake with nerves as he suddenly, without a second thought, stood on his toes to press his lips against James', and his heart skipped a beat as he felt James kissing him back. Logan raised his hands to gently hold James' cheeks, and he smiled against the brunette's lips as he felt the other boy's hands snake around his hips and clasp together, resting on his tailbone. Logan reluctantly broke off the kiss, for lack of air, and found himself gazing into those hazel eyes again as he found the air to speak,

"I don't think I need your help with girls any more, James,"

 **A/N: So there you have it guys, a cute li'l Jagan one shot to thank you guys for being so patient with my updating schedule, or lack thereof! You guys honestly are the best, and I'm so sorry I can't be one of those authors that writes all the time, but I can promise you that I definitely have more stories sitting in my phone just waiting to be posted just for you guys, we just have to wait a little bit! Please leave me a review, I love hearing what you guys have to say, and I shall be back soon!**


End file.
